mi primera vez
by ZoeDeathless
Summary: Song Fic.:. Francia lo a hecho con muchas naciones pero...nunca habia amado tanto a alguien


"Mi Primera Vez"

Canada x France

Vivian bajo el mismo techo desde hacia bastante tiempo. El frances siempre estaba con asuntos internacionales pero esta vez decidio dejarlos todos para estar a lado del Canadiense, el habia crecido bastante y el no estaba ahi para verle crecer, nunca lo estuvo. Pareciera que en un momento de suplica Matthew se acerco a el con lagrimas en los ojos implorando atencion, pero sin decir una sola palabra, queria que por un dia estuviera con el y recordara su nombre...tan solo una vez...

"Despacio comienzo en tu boca  
Despacio y sin quitarte la ropa..."

Asi habian comenzado en una batalla campal dentro de la habitacion del menor, entre besos inocentes y caricias; intentando ser delicado con el chico de lentes quien era primerizo en el tema. Besaba sus labios, sus mejillas, su cuello... deleitandose con aquel aroma dulce pero no empalagoso que desprendia... queria recordarlo todo de ese momento tan epico.

"Mi cama no merece tu cuerpo  
Virgen como el Amazonas..."

Canada solo entrecerraba los ojos ante la invasion de quien fuese como su hermano mayor, cayendo entre beso y caricia a la cama. Sentia como la ligera barba del mayor le picaba en su cuello cuando le besaba y que sus labios calidos le tocaban su boca de vez en cuando en besos amables... a veces el frances podia ser muy atento con el... mas que con otras personas de las que habia abusado en el pasado...

"Mucho para un lobo cazador  
Pero ideal para el amor..."

Y es cierto, Francis Bonnefoy habia invadido antes otras regiones del mundo con brusquedad y perversion, dejando su huella en cada lugar que exploraba, pero el Canadiense era diferente ya que era como ver una vez mas la figura de aquel ser que amo en el pasado. Le quito los lentes viendo esos ojos que desprendian inocencia y miedo, solo le acaricio el cabello para darle seguridad... por que tenia que parecerse tanto a ella...

"Despacio voy por tu corazon  
Despacio y me detiene un boton.."

Empieza a desvestirle con torpeza, al retomar ese recuerdo del pasado un nerviosismo invadio su ser... a ella nunca la pudo tener y nunca la tendra. ¿Acaso remendaria todos esos sentimientos que no pudo demostrar con el Canadiense? ¿No seria algo cruel hacerle el amor solo por que se parece a aquella mujer? Tal vez lo era pero el frances la extrañaba tanto y el canadiense exigia con la mirada que le amara...

"Mientras dices basta me ayudas  
Esa guerra en tu vientre  
Entre el sigue y el detente  
Que hacen decisivo el presente..."

Matthew le ayuda a desabotonar su camisa igual de nervioso que el y lanzando leves quejidos. Mostro su blanco pecho y cerro sus ojos por la verguenza de que le viera asi, el frances solo sonrio con ternura ¿Quien no amaria a alguien asi?. Canada era tan atento y a pesar de ser muy ignorado por el mundo si te acercas a el puedes sentir su bondad y amarla. Pero... ¿Francis sentia eso? ¿De verdad lo amaba? A veces creia que solo era por su apariencia a Juana de Arco que lo mantenia unido a Matthew, pero a veces hacia cosas tan tiernas que solo el puede hacer y que enamoraban al Frances....

"Tambien es mi primera vez  
Pondre el concierto de Aranjuez  
Para relajarnos juntos..."

El frances se quito la camisa mostrando su ya muy exibido cuerpo y solo miraba a Matt muy sonrojado y con los ojos llorosos, habia una admosfera de silencio absoluto en donde de vez en cuando se oian los quejidos del Canadiense. El frances se separo y se sento a lado de la cama poniendo algo de musica en una pequeña grabadora para amenizar el ambiente y tranquilizar los nervios. Era una musica muy hermosa entre guitarras donde se sentia como si el alma volara por un paisaje. Matt abrio bien sus ojos y miro al frances sentado, su cuerpo semidesnudo era iluminado por algunas velas y su rostro mostraba cierta tristeza...

"Tambien es mi primera vez  
Siente como tiemblo ya ves  
Tuve sexo mil veces pero nunca hice el amor..."

Canada se acerco a el y lo abrazo por la espalda suspirando justo cuando los instrumentos de viento sonaron en la cancion. Francia sintio su corazon later con fuerza ante el contacto, y beso la mano del joven; voltea hacia el y le vuelve a besar pero esta vez con mas fuerza que antes mientras el inexperto le corresponde el beso y una vez mas caen en la cama entre los sonidos de la musica clasica...

"Despacio voy por tu cintura  
Despacio y me detiene una duda..."

Vino a su mente el recuerdo de la pequeña diciendole que le salvaria y se detuvo mirando por debajo de el a Matthew con una cara confundida. Tenia que despejar esa idea, Matt y Juana no son la misma persona y nunca lo seran... debia entender que Juana fue parte del pasado y que si la amo mucho en su epoca pero... Matt era su presente y debia amarle hoy hasta el dia que dios quisiera tenerlos juntos... no desaprobecharia esa oportunidad, le beso una vez mas tocando su pecho con ventaja y sintiendo leves gemidos provinientes del menor.

"Si es que realmente merezco  
Robarme a la niña  
Y regalarte a la mujer  
E inscribirme en tu ayer..."

Le desabrocho el pantalon dejandole solo una molesta prenda mientras besaba su pecho y el otro lanzaba gemidos cada vez mas fuertes. Se desprendio de sus prendas y de las de el mientras besaba todo lo que podia a su paso y volvio hacia arriba besando su cuello y acariciando su cintura mientras el menor rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos...

"Tambien es mi primera vez  
Pondre el concierto de Aranjuez  
Para relajarnos juntos"

Sintio como introducia uno de sus dedos en la entrada del menor y este se arqueaba entre el dolor y una extraña sensacion de satisfaccion, enredo sus dedos entre el cabello de Francis mientras la musica seguia resonando y se perdia entre los gemidos del Canadiense. Besaba su pecho dejando ligeras marcas pero siendo siempre atento y delicado con el... de verdad le amaba...

"Tambien es mi primera vez  
Siente como tiemblo ya ves  
Tuve sexo mil veces pero nunca hice el amor..."

Levanto las piernas del chico y con la mirada le pregunto si podia hacerlo a lo que el Canadiense asintio. El Frances realizo su labor introduciendo su miembro mientras el chico lanzo un gemido las grande viendo al mayor que temblaba tanto como el ¿que le pasaba? ¿que no tenia experiencia en esto? Por que temblaba... las embestidas se hacian mas fueres segun la musica aumentaba y en una gran embestida ambos se corrieron. Francis cayo a lado de Matt quien le abrazo con una lagrima en su ojo...

-Fr..francis... –el chico tenia miedo ya que era la primera vez que pasaba por eso... pensar que el lo hizo por amor y el frances solo por complacerse como lo hacia con los demas no era bueno para el.

-tambien es mi primera vez...la primera vez que hago el amor –lo abrazo sobreprotectoramente aspirando su cabello. Es cierto Canada nunca sera Juana de arco por que Matthew es Matthew... y asi lo amara siempre...


End file.
